Rage and Healing
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: They were lucky to escape at all, but one brother's agony drives another over the edge. A tale of Revenge and Healing. Brotherly fluff and violence, a good combination
1. Fire

Rage

It was his greatest weapon; it lasted longer than the iron sai's he wore. It lasted longer then his fists and drove him past the pain of a broken body. It was the reason for his successes, and his failures. It was why now he ignored Leo yelling after him, as the Foot swarmed over them. But Raph knew they'd be fine, after all it was the Foot. So he broke open the nearest window and caught glance at the speeding away car. Already he knew who was inside, and without glancing back he leapt out, catching hold of a nearby electric pole and swinging down, setting off at a run the instant he hit the ground.

Raph HATED traps.

But he hated letting people get away more, so that's why now he was chasing the black car, (still not reaching a speed he couldn't' match). He pulled shuriken from his sides, ready to throw them at the tires and let the laws of physics do the rest.

Suddenly a rush of heat slammed into his back and sent him flying into the road, the shuriken sliding away and, just as he leapt back up to his feet, the car was already gone. Raph cursed heavily trying to think about where it would have gone when a hand grabbed his arm, and yelled his name. He turned to slug the person when he realized it was Casey, "Hey Case you gave me a heart attack-"

But his face was wrong, the normally goofy (covered in a cheap hockey mask) face of his best friend was filled with horror, "why are you still here?! We need to help them!"

"Help?" before he could ask, Casey ran back the way Raph had come, and that's when Raph realized the immense heat that hadn't left, the source of the flame.

The building Raph had left was engulfed in flame, pieces of the roof caving in and walls collapsing under the weight. And that's when the realization hit him fully and sent him running back as fast as he could

Leo.

Donnie

Mikey

They were still in there.

He reached Casey with relative ease, quickly searching the collapsing building for a way in, he spotted one in one of the walls, a window that had been busted open but the frame looked steady. Raph reached over and grabbed Casey's' arm, "stay here." He ordered and he quickly scaled the wall and slid in.

Immense heat blew back at him, drying out his eyes and sucking air out of his lungs, but he fought the urge to cough and looked around quickly. This had been the floor he had seen his brothers on, but it was now full of flame and hard to see through. But this is what he had been trained for.

Ok not really. He'd just have to wing it.

With an arm raised over his eyes for mild protection he hurried forward, dancing over holes in the floor and glancing under fallen debris, "LEO!" he yelled, using the little air he had left, "DONNIE! MIKEY!" the floor shook under him and caused it to slide forward slightly but he then heard the scraping of rock, as though someone was trying to get through, it was faint but it was there. He found the nearest hole through the floor and jumped through (not his best move) as soon as his feet hit the ground hot metal burned his delicate skin, but he moved away and squinted through the smoke, "LEO DONNIE MIKEY!' he yelled again, desperate for a response. Then it came, with a mixture of coughing, but it was definitely a voice, "Raph!"

He moved forward quickly, moving aside several walls to see Leo kneeling by a cave in, looking over at him desperately there was a gash in his head and his hands were bleeding from the rough rocks and fire, "Give me a hand Raph! Quickly!"

But he had to be mad, Raph knelt down by him and grabbed his arm "Leo what are you doing?! There's a way out the way I came-"

"I'm not leaving without Mikey and Donnie!" he shoved the arm off and went back to the debris fighting another organ-shaking cough, "They're behind this wall and I need to get to them!"

"Leo you're HURT, I need to get you out of here!" trying to hide his own horror at Leos' truth, but Leo was hurt. And choking, he needed air. And he knew Leo would rather be cooked alive then leaves his brothers behind. Unfortunately there was a real chance of that happening. Raph made a note to apologize later and grabbed Leo by the wrist, slamming his shoulder into Leo's stomach and lifting him up over his shoulder.

"Raphael!? What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you out of here idiot!" he tried to ignore Leo cursing at him with swear words that Raph didn't know, and the fact he was doing everything within his limited power to get free. But Raph wrapped an arm around Leos' legs and hurried back the way he came, leaping up and out of the hole in the floor he headed for the window again, leaping out the way he had left earlier, instantly the cold air made his skin freezing and his lungs burned heavily. But the sight of Case sent him running forward, quickly laying down the struggling Leo by Casey, "Keep. Him. Here." He forced out. Casey immediately warped his arms around Leo's torso (who was now aiming his threats at Casey) he turned and ran back to the building. That's when he felt something cold and wet running down his face, at first he wondered if it was raining, then he realized that he was crying. HIM. RAPHAEL.

That thought itself almost made him laugh. Once again his body was trying to betray him, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Back into the inferno and back to where Leo had been digging and knelt down to continue his work. But the rocks were packed in so tightly that it sliced through his finger tips without any give. Raph cursed heavily, looking around for some miracle when it came in the form of a metal rod (probably came free from the inside of the wall) and grabbed it, the hot metal scalding his hands and sending the smell of cooked turtle to fill the air, but he bit his tongue and began to hack at the pile, with a satisfying crunch the rocks began to give away. But the floor once again shifted under him, but he cursed at it with limited breath, "Not now." He just needed long enough to get through. Finally the rocks gave away to reveal a fallen wall. Raph stood up and braced himself his arms shaking heavily from exertion, and brought it down again, but it only left a small crack. He cursed again 'wall if you do not break in the next five seconds…' and raised it again, slamming it down, this time the wall cracked complete, revealing the objects underneath it. Raph tossed the spike aside and peered in.

He caught sight of something green, a hand (luckily attached to an arm). Covered in dust, he knelt down and took it and felt the wrist, a pulse. Steady. He took the pieces of the wall and heaved them away.

The wrist had belonged to Donnie, lying onto of Mikey with his other arm around his baby brother. They were both unconscious, but it was obvious Donnie had been trying to protect Mikey. His leg was at an odd angle, and there appeared to be a short crack in his shell but there appeared to be no other serious injuries.

Raph knelt down to get a better look, he took Donnie by the shoulders to pull him off of Mikey but the brainiacs grip only turned tighter on him. Raph shook his head, "dam brainiac." Lungs burning he turned to cough it out, wiping his mouth with tired arms. His body was protesting every movement. Saying he had done enough. His body was telling him that it would be impossible to carry both of them out of the building. That he had to chose-

Yelling in frustration he punched the ground, only to have it shake from instability. This

was one of the times when his body would fail him but his rage would carry on. That stubbornness that could break diamonds. He pulled Donnie and Mikey towards him, grateful to hear them breathing lightly. There was no way in shell he'd give up any of them. HE forced his arm between them and tried to pull Mikey out of Donnie's grip, but the brother's grip tightened all the more, "Dam it Donnie, I'm trying to help!" he cursed, not even sure if Donnie could hear him.

But, amazingly, Donnie's eyelids shook slightly, opening slightly looking Raph right in the eye as though he was about to say something but just as suddenly his eyes fell and so did the grip on Mikey.

Even though Raph wasn't affectionate, he was quite sure he could have kissed his brother right then. He gently pulled Mikey over to him and lifted him over his shoulder like he had Leo. That's when he turned to Donnie, carefully draping his arm over his shell and holding his little brother under his arm.

Legs screaming in protest he forced himself into a standing position and hurried out of the room. The floor shook again, pieces of floor giving away from under his feet and causing him to dance around like a possessed monkey, "DAM DAM DAM!'" he shouted, that's when light streamed into the room, and for a horrified moment he thought that angels were coming to DRAG them to heaven. But that's when he noticed the shape of buildings and night sky going through.

Not bothering to ask himself what irony had caused this, he ran forward, feeling the hole in the floor opening wider as though DETERMINED to drag him under. It was motivation enough for his body and he launched himself forward out of the room and into the air. His mind spinning so much that he didn't know up form down so be braced his body and his brothers even tighter against him.

Which didn't make the impact on grass any easier, the dirt jabbing into Raphs knees and causing him to cry out in pain and p double over, he probably would of collapsed by now if the weight of his little brothers didn't' send him back up.

Of course, by now his body was DETERMINED not to get up. Causing him to growl heavily, "Ok, ok I know you're tired, but you're not in charge here." Slowly he put one leg up, good. It stayed. Then the other, his body swaying slightly but he forced himself forward. Through the smoke that was spilling around them.

Finally Casey came into view (still holding onto a struggling Leo.). But when Leo caught sight of Raph with Mikey and Leo, it must have been the burst he needed because he tore free and ran forward to meet him. His head was bandaged by some piece of Casey's' golf bag and he was limping heavily but other then that he seemed fine, "Are-are they-"

"They're alive, but they need help." His voice came out gruff and low and it tickled his coughing box (he didn't care if that wasn't the official term. its what he was calling it). For a moment he relished the fact his brothers were here. Together, his eyes closed as he felt the comfortable weight of Mikey and Donnie in his arms. But when he felt something tug on Donnie his eyes shot open and glared at Casey, "Get off him-"

But Casey's' glare was just as determined, "you're exhausted Raph, I'm trying to help. Let him go."

Raph glared back but realized the truth and slowly let Casey lift him away, "Be careful with his shell, there's a huge crack in it. And his legs, be careful with those-'

"I KNOW." True to his word, he carefully lifted Donnie into his arms. But Then Leo swayed slightly, eyes rolling back. Raphs' hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, "hey Hey!" he shouted, snapping Leo awake grabbing Leo's arm he forced it over his neck and put his free arm around his stomach.

Of course, Fearless had to be Fearless, "Let me go Raph! I can walk-"

"Leo unless you want me to man-handle you again you will DEAL with it.'" He growled heavily through several coughs. That's when Raph felt Leo's arm wrap around his shoulder.

It was a compromise, they'd help each other.

-8888888888888

By the time they had reached the Lair Leatherhead, April and Splinter were already ready. Once again, it was a bit of a struggle to get Mikey away from Raph but he relinquished his hold. But then pushed Leo towards them too (" even if he doesn't want it" he growled) and no one on Earth could escape Leatherhead's grip. All Raph could do was watch helplessly as his three brother's were carried off into the infirmary. Only when the door was closed did he allow himself to relax in the slightly, hand on the wall he made his way over to the couch and sat down heavily resting his head on the back of the couch.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was waking up, the bright lights of the lair stinging his sensitive eyes and making them water. It was only when he was wiping them on the back of his hand did he realize that 1) someone had come and bandaged his burned hands and feet, and 2 ) that Master Splinter was sitting right next to him. Raph was about to ask him what was wrong when the past events slammed over him and he turned back to the infirmary, the lights to the room were still on but the sound of frantic movement kept down to a minimal, "Are they-" he looked back to his father, hoping for a answer.

And always, his father had one, "They are alive." That wasn't a good response," they are breathing on their own, Michelangelo has broken his right arm, Donatello's knee was shattered and his shell was cracked but there is no reason that they shouldn't' heal and Leo had a concussion along with several broken bones in his hand. But other then that they are all fine and are still asleep."

The relief in Raphs chest was so immense that he couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes, and quickly he wiped at them ,"D-dam smoke in the eyes…" but judging by the smile on Splinters face, he knew better. And felt a cold glass being pressed into his hand, which he tried to push away, "Master I'm fine-"

"Then humor me."

Raph looked over at him again, before taking it. But he knew he didn't deserve it no matter how badly his throat wanted it. So he changed the subject, "why wasn't Blood Rain at the warehouse?"

"It appears our sources were. Corrupted.'

"We were duped you mean." he hated that word, he could already feel his fist tightening around the glass in his hand, "it was all for nothing?!" before he would let Splinter answer,

he stood up and slammed the glass into the nearest wall

"My son ENOUGH!"

But that was up to Raph, his fist followed the glass and slammed the wall angrily, causing several specks of dust to fall down, "DAMM IT! THAT MISERABLE COWARD! THAT SHELL-EATING MONEY GRUBBING MURDERING-" he remembered that moment, when Leo had called after him. When HE had decided to leave the battle. That it was no longer his concern, this time he didn't bother to hide the tears, they burned down his face like acid but it didn't matter, 'it was all my fault " .he pressed his forehead against the wall, slowly sliding down onto his knees, "I left in the middle of the fight. Leo yelled for me, but I didn't listen, I wanted to get Blood Rain. I wanted him to suffer for all the people that he had hurt. Hell, I was so angry that I didn't notice the building had blown up till Casey grabbed Me.," he fought the sobs, "I failed them. If I had been there then maybe they wouldn't be in the state they are now." His fist shot out and slammed into the wall again, "d-dam it."

Raph felt an arm drape over his arm and turned to see his father kneeling by him, gently pulling his arm down and away form the wall. And there was something in his eyes, tears. The same that ran down Raphs face

, "My son." as usual his voice was gentle and understanding, "If you had been in that building with them then I would be burying 4 sons instead of simply tending to them. They are alive BECAUSE you left, you saved them. You protected them." His father's hands found their way to his face and gently pressed his forehead against his, "I am so grateful, now more then ever, that you are my son."

Raphs forehead slid forward, resting on his fathers shoulders, wrapping his arms around his small weak body, he fought to get his breathing under control, his anger slowly ebbing away, "thank you father."

-88888888888

"Raph! Raph-head wake up!"

At first Raph wanted nothing more then to knock the Casey-voiced alarm clock right in the kisser when he realized that it was the actual pest leaning down to his face. Without even having to look he reached out, grabbed Casey by the face and shoved him back (not enough to hurt him, just enough to get him away) before sitting up and stretching. For the first time since the fire his body actually didn't mind moving. This was surprising since he had been out for about 8 hours. What was even more surprising was the fact he had only been in that fire for 10 minutes.

10 minutes

10 minutes of searching for his brothers

10 minutes of dragging them out

10 minutes of begging for a miracle.

How it had seemed so much longer. But he didn't' show it. Instead he glanced back at Casey annoyed, 'what's up Case?"

"Mikey and Leo are waking up, and Donnie is stirring-"

Raph barreled past him and threw the infirmary door open. Just as Casey had said, under the amused eye of Leatherhead, Leo was already sitting up in his hospital bed with his legs over the side, rubbing his bandaged head with a baseball mitt of a cast while Mikey was already tugging on the cast on his arm, "shell this thing is going to get itchy, Oh Raph! Hey Ra-" but before Mikey could finish that sentence Raph was already across the room and hugging Mikey tightly to his chest. Already his baby brothers arms were flailing around, "help! Help Leo! I'm being crushed-" but when Leo walked on over to see what was going on, Raphs other arm shot out and squeezed Leo into his side. Relief once again welling up in his chest, it was one thing to HEAR they were going to be ok. It filled him so much that he kissed both of his brothers right on the scalp. Of course this didn't help Mikey's flailing, "OH GAWD! RAPH KISSES EWWWWWWW!"

"Oh shut UP shell for brains." Raph playfully pushed Mikey away and released Leo (who immediately started gasping for air), "you two are ok? No pain?"

"If I tell you I don't' feel pain, do you promise not to kiss us again?" a typical Mikey response

Raph looked over to Leatherhead, "He doesn't have brain damage does he? No bruises on the head?"

"no." said Leatherhead, "because Donatello was covering him, he received surprisingly minimal injury. His head was especially protected-"

"Good" immediately his hand shot up and slapped Mikey upside the head ("ow!") before turning to Leo. , "You?"

His older brother smiled, "no pain Raph, other in the neck from Mikey." He winked at his baby brother before turning back to Raph, "thanks to you bro." placing his bandaged hand on Raphs shoulder. It only occurred to him then the damage to Leo's hands, would they affect his swordsmanship? , "Leo-"

But Leo was a mind reader, "Its mostly bone breaks, but with some therapy I should be able to use my swords again."

Raph didn't really respond but simply turned to a moan from the middle bed, watching Donnie's eyelids stir he hurried over, putting a hand on Donnie's scalp, "Don? Don? Do you hear me?" he demanded. One last brother, one last test to see if they all truly were ok.

Slowly Donnie opened his eyes, and as soon as they made contact with Raph he smiled softly, "hey-hey Raph."

The red-masked turtle sighed heavily, grabbing the hospital bed for support, "thank shell thank shell." Turning to Leatherhead, "thank YOU." he added and without waiting for a response turned To Donnie, who was already smiling. Raph couldn't help but smile back and rub his little brothers scalp slightly, "Shell Don, you can't scare me like that ok? That wall could of killed you."

"What can I say, it's good to be a turtle." Donnie smiled. Raph knew he was trying to make him feel better. And it was appreciated. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Leo and Mikey join him at his side. This was a moment that Lifetime could make a movie about, a great moment when everyone escaped ok. Raph's eyes fell on Donnie's leg, which was already cast in a black cast, before glancing over at Mikey's cast and smirking, "Looks like you aren't going to be reigning havoc on anyone for a while Mikey."

Mikey's face immediately fell in to a mischievous glare, "is that a challenge? Are you challenging my infinite creativity?"

"No I'm challenging your chronic annoyance syndrome. I'm not even doing that I'm TELLING you you aint terrorizing anyone for a while. Or I'll put you in a FULL body cast."

"Aw Raph-"

"Same goes for you Brainiac." He glanced over at Donnie smirking, "You're BOTH under house arrest."

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Ok Leo junior."

Knowing he only said that to get on his nerves, Raph reached out and flicked Donnie right on the fore-head, "Smart –shell."

Donnie looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something when pain flashed across his face as he cried out in pain making Raph jump back in surprise. He didn't even flick Donnie that hard , or so he though. Raph hurried forward again as Donnie breathed heavily, "Don? Don what's wrong-"

Donnie slowly opened his eyes his body tense and braced, "I-It-it was no-," but when he turned his neck again to straighten out he cried out again. Raph quickly scanned over Don's body trying ot see the source of the pain when Leatherhead used his arm to push right by him, quickly settling into Doctor mode. By now Splinter had ran in to, driven by his sons screams and Leo had rounded the bed to Donnie's free side. The fact that Raph could no longer see Donnie only added his anger, especially after Leatherhead denied his second attempt to push by, "Let me through dam it!" he snapped at the crocodile (fighting the urge to toss him out the door if he wasn't trying to help Don) he had been praising mere minutes ago. He felt a arm wrap around his and yank it away, he was about to slam his elbow into the persons face when he saw it was Mikey. Of course, in his baby brothers state he couldn't' hold him back, but the fear of injuring him caused Raph to hold himself back. He knew he had to calm down, to focus. He put his arm around Mikey's neck and pulled him close to his side, forcing Mikey's' presence to keep him in place , "Its ok bro, its ok." he told him.

Normally Mikey would have shoved him and complained about Raph being 'brotherly' but Mikey kept a grip on Raph's wrist. It assured him that Mikey was just as scared as he was. All they could do to watch on helplessly as Leatherhead and Splinter began to work on the moaning, pain induced Donnie. After what seemed to be a millennium Leatherhead finally stepped away holding Don's x-rays in his hands. Already, as Leather head looked from Mikey and Raph to Leo Raph knew it wasn't good news.

"It…it appears I have overlooked a problem-"

That didn't help, "Overlooked!? How the SHELL do you overlook-"But a quick glare from Leo (who was holding Don's shaking hand) forced him to silent. Leo looked over to Leatherhead, "Please continue."

Leatherhead turned and put the x-ray's up so they could all see them. Because Raph wasn't gifted in the 'medic' arts he wasn't' sure what he was supposed to be looking at, "I apologize, your physiology is still hard for me to read. But it appears that Donatello has suffered extensive damage to his back in the sciatic and obturator nerves from when the wall fell on him."

Raph felt Mikey tense on his arm and would of said something to him when the sound of Donnie mumbling filled the air. Raph released Mikey and hurried forward, shoving by Leatherhead and grabbing the bars of the hospital bed. In the past few seconds Donnie had turned deathly pale, his body shivering heavily and sweat rolling down his skin. His eyes squeezed shut as though he mentally trying to stop himself from screaming. Raph felt Leatherhead grab his shoulder but he yanked away, this was NOT the time to touch him," Don! Don what is it?!"

Donnie slowly opened his eyes in reaction to Raph's voice and twitched his head in his direction only o cry out again. Raph swore heavily at his own stupidity (shoving off another attempt from Leatherhead to move him aside), "Don't move dam it!" he ordered Don, "What-what are you trying to say?"

There was a pause, as his little brother composed himself in his agony. And Raph knew everything. The nerve damage would make every movement absolute agony for Don. Barely even able to move his neck, his little brother. Mikey always had the title of the youngest. He was "kiddo" "dorkster" "baby brother" and "dorkzilla" but Donnie had always been the 'little brother" and it had nothing to do with the fact he wasn't as "toned" as his brothers. It was simply who he was: Mikey was "baby bro" and Donnie was "little bro." And that was something everyone understood in that moment as Leo held Donnie's hand with Splinter at his side and Mikey stepping forward, the guilt coming off of him in waves.

This time when Don opened his eyes his neck stayed rigid and straight and only his eyes looked over at him, obviously fighting back tears of pain. He looked Raph in eye and whispered in a hoarse voice,

"I'm sorry."

And that did it, the rage was back, Raph's' breathing becoming heavy and hard like a wild beast., gripping the hospital sidebars till the sound of tearing metal filled the air, his heart pounding filled his head and blocked out everything else. He felt an arm touch him but he yanked away and ran out of the room. Ignoring his brothers yelling after him. And when Casey tried to grab his arm he yanked it away. They wanted an explanation he knew that, but there wasn't one.

He only stopped one time and that was to his room to get the duffle bag he had stored in

the floor. One he had swore to never open again. He ran to the garage and leapt on his motorcycle, grabbing his helmet he revved up and was out. The adrenaline burning in his veins as one name kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind.


	2. Hunt

It had been a long night for New York Police Chief Atil, and he had been around the block a few times. He had been a responder to 9/11, to alien invasions, to gang wars and such. Of course it was simple; he had been on the streets then. But as a Chief now his most exciting moments were when he went to refill his coffee.

But with each signature and each report he filled out, he was only hoping it would do some good. Somehow

Without meaning to his mind began to wonder, it was much like on a night like this when he had first "met" the Nightwatcher. He had heard the rumors for weeks, but on that night the Nightwatcher had chosen to come to him. The lights had been turned off and a rough accented voice had appeared from behind him, asking for leads on a crime wave. Atil had simply given him the information, but when he had turned to see him, he had gone. He never did tell anyone else about that night, or the nights that followed when the Nightwatcher would come and get leads. Even though he could tell the Nightwatcher was impatient and short-tempered he was still making a difference. Not surprisingly crime had fallen slightly after his appearances, what WAS surprising was the fact that the crime fell even more after the Nightwatcher disappeared. But just because the figurehead was gone, didn't mean the man (or teen, as he suspected) had stopped fighting. And when the lights in his office went out again, he knew he was right.

"Sup Chief?" that was the Nightwatcher alright, except his voice was rougher, as though he had been smoking for 3 hours straight.

But Atil simply smiled, "It's been a while, you've been doing a good job on the streets son."

"I've had help."

"Oh?" that was an interesting thought, as he set aside one stack of paper and reached for another one, "How can I help you?"

"There's a lot of weapons on the street, hurting a lot of good people. "

"Yeah I know of it, the dealers name is-"

"Blood Rain, I know of him. He blew up a building earlier tonight" he hears the Nightwatcher's voice hitch, as though trying to keep composure "I know his name; I need you to tell me where he is."

"If I knew that, I'd be there myself"

"So you don't know anything?" his voice was thick with frustration

"I didn't say that, word on the street is that he travels a lot, but he always goes back to his homeland, Canada."

"Thank you." that was new; the Nightwatcher never thanked him before. This must be serious to him, personal. Atil didn't have to turn around to know the Nightwatcher was alright gone. But he simply smiled and returned to his paperwork,

"Good Luck, Nightwatcher."

8888888888888888888888888888 

_Donnie collapsed against the wall of the dojo, the shattered pieces of his Bo staff hanging limply from his hands as he panted. But Raph simply waited, despite the late hour, he had little fear of them getting caught. After all, even if they did he didn't think they'd get in trouble. Master Splinter had told them many times to help each other out and Donnie had asked for such a thing. His little brother might be a genius (even at the tender age of 12) but he was still frustrated at the progress he was making. So that lead to their midnight practices, which usually had them in bed a few hours before actual practice._

_But Raph relished training; it was simple, fun, satisfying. And, when their father finally would let them go to the surface, he wanted them all to be ready, "Come on Donnie, we need to get back to the kata."_

_"But you broke my Bo staff-'_

_"So adapt, isn't that what revolution teaches you? You're always going on about it."_

_"It's called Evolution, and I talk about dinosaurs-" but with a tell-tale glare from Raph he shuts up._

_After all, he IS the smart one._

_Raph took a step back before rushing forward again, continuing his onslaught of punches, jabs and kicks while Donnie fended him off his pieces of his bo-staff. Even though his little brother was doing a fair job, it was obvious that his moves were sluggish, "Come ON Donnie! If I can do this you can-"_

_With a glare of light brown eyes, and before Raph could react, Donnie shifted his arm so the broken piece of Bo staff was parallel to his forearm and slammed it into Raph's face, sending him flying back into the ground. Leaving him dazed with stars floating over his head, but instead of anger he felt a small dose of satisfaction, "That was GREAT Donnie! Good work!" but the sound heaving filled his ears. When he sat up he saw Donnie on his hands on knees, sweat covering his face and arms, breathing strained. He scrambled over to him, "Don! Donnie what's wrong!?"_

_"It-its nothing I-" but his little brother turned away, coughing._

_The panic that filled Raph sent him running across the lair and into Splinters room where he was asleep on his back. Only awakening when Raph began to pull on his wrist talking at speeds considered to be impossible, "Raphael? What is the matter-?"_

_Raph breathed deeply glancing from Splinter to the dojo, forcing himself to slowdown as he pulled on his fathers arm, "Its Donnie, he's making weird sounds and he won't stop coughing."_

_Splinter grabbed his staff and allowed his son to drag him back to the dojo. When he saw Donnie lying on his side, he quickly knelt by him and pulled him into a sitting position against him, rubbing his back and Donnie coughed loudly. It took a bit but the sounds eventually faded, and that's when Splinter chose to turn and look at Raph, "What happened? Why were you two in the dojo so late?"_

_"I've been helping Donnie with extra practice. Just a few hours-"_

_"For how long? How long have you been practicing in secret?"_

_"I dunno, a few weeks, maybe 3-"_

_Splinter sighed heavily, wiping the sweat off of Donnie's forehead tenderly, "Raphael, I understand your desire to help your brothers and prepare them for the surface. And I understand that you and Leonardo are very gifted, but Donatello and Michelangelo are still young. There is a reason I train you boys the way I do, because too much practice with limited rest would cause any of you to get ill."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means, my son that your younger brothers will eventually catch up with you. But with adequate and proper training." he turned back to Don, stroking his forehead again, "Now, would you please help your little brother to his room? He is going to need plenty of rest."_

_Raph nodded, kneeling by Donnie and draping his arm over his neck (he didn't have the strength to carry him). It worried him that Donnie didn't respond to him until Raph had laid him on his bed and removed his mask, when he stirred and open his eyes, "Raphie?"_

_"Donnie! Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry-"_

_"Don't say that, it's my fault. I should have been more careful."_

_Donnie squirmed around in bed slightly, the blanket rising up to his nose before looking back at Raph sadly, "I wish I was strong like you Raphie, and then maybe I wouldn't be such a wimp."_

_"Hey first of all, you are strong. You laid me out before remember?"_

_"That was luck="_

_"No it wasn't, even if it was we all have different strengths remember? That's what Dad says all the time."_

_Donnie smile weakly and nodded before flinching heavily and screaming in pain._

8888888888888888888888888888 

Raphs eyes shot open, gasping for air. It took a few second and looking around frantically to remember that he was in Canada and relaxed.

It had been a faster trip when Raph realized that, with his Nightwatcher uniform and helmet he could easily blend into traffic. But when he reached the border he was forced to turn of the engine and find other means of rolling across. And, despite the fact the sun was high in the sky, he had to fight the urge to yawn, after all, he wasn't used to being up so 'late'.

By assuming alone, Raph had to speculate that 2 days had passed since the fire. Most of it was spent pounding down hoodlums with military grade weapons till he found out how Blood Rain was getting his weapons over the border.

Turns out that Blood Rain snuck his cargo over in semi trucks disguised as milk trucks. They'd always drive by the same route to avoid suspicion and hire veteran truck drivers, unaware of their cargo. All of which created a very simple, but effective cover.

Smart arms dealer.

Then he had found the truck stop that they regularly used. Luckily the said semi was already there, with the symbol of a cow holding a piece of cheese and a clover. He had snuck a tracker on the bottom *(incase he lost sight of it) But because it had been night, he knew he'd have a while to wait. So he wheeled his bike around the woods till he had a good view and good shelter and waited. Sometime he had fallen asleep but the truck was still there.

Raph sighed again and wiped his forehead on his sleeve, if his father was with him, he'd try and get him to eat something but Raph was too afraid of his stomach rejecting it. So instead he took out his duffel back he had grabbed and opened it. It was mostly rations and emergency supplies, and an attempt to pass the time. But it was in his training to be ready.

For about the 100th time, his shell-cell vibrated. It was probably Leo continuing his lecturing, but when he glanced at the screen he saw Mikey's' number. But he still hesitated before answering it, holding a knife in his hands, "Mikey?"

"Raph! Oh finally." his baby brothers voice was relieved, but hushed which assured Raph that Leo didn't know he was calling, '"We've been worried sick, are you ok?"

"Who are you talking to? Of course I'm fine" he paused, "Are you ok? Are you in pain? Messing with your cast?"

"Of course I'm ok."

"And Leo? Don?"

There was a pause, "They spent a lot of time talking last night, when they thought I was asleep. "

"About what?"

"About the time we all had the flu but you. Remember that?"

Even though Mikey was obviously hiding something, the memory still made him laugh slightly, "Yeah, Master Splinter thought it'd be a good idea to let me play 'nurse.' shell that was a mistake." Even though he hadn't thought it funny at the time (none of them had). Raph had gone through with his duties how he did everything. With supreme aggression. This involved wrapping Mikey in a blanket so tightly that he passed out, shoving a funnel into Leo's mouth and pouring scalding hot soup down his throat, and, when Donnie's fever rose over 100, throwing him into a tub of ice water and accidentally holding his head underwater till the bubble stopped coming up. What was even more amazing was the fact that Splinter had no idea of the horrors coming from the infirmary till Mikey army crawled into his room begging for mercy. Of course the picture of Mikey crawling across the Lair on his belly, hiding under pieces of furniture when Raph realized he had escaped, was enough to make Raph chuckle slightly, "I did my best didn't I?"

"That's what's what was so scary about it."

Raph could just imagine Mikey laughing, hiding behind the couch. And somehow it made him less tense, until he asked the question Mikey was avoiding, "How's Leo and Donnie?"

There was a pause then Mikey said, "uh oh." and Leos' voice came over,'"Raph? Raph is that you?"

Almost immediately the irritance came back, "Who else would it be, Fearless?"

"Where are you? Why did you take your Nightwatcher uniform?"

"You know the answer to both of those questions."

"This is stupid Raph, we need you here-"

"No you don't, I need to take down Blood Rain."

"That can wait Raph!"

Raph growled heavily, he didn't expect Leo to understand, but the only thing that was the fact he didn't' have answer, "How's your hand Leo?"

"Its fine, Mikey keeps saying that I have a "Mickey Mouse" hand and that I need to even it out, but other then that its fine."

"And Don? Would someone PLEASE tell me how he's doing?"

There was a pause and Raph could hear the closing of a door. Apparently Fearless the Brainless wanted privacy, "We've made him as comfortable as we can, and we put padding around him and strapped him down so he can't accidentally move."

"I'm sure he loves that. Now, would you please tell me what yer NOT telling me?"

Another pause, "Don didn't tell us everything…"

"About what?!"

"We were talking last night, and I was able to get Don to tell me that he can't' move his." there was a pause and a heavy sigh, "He can't move his legs Raph. Even when he tried. He couldn't even sit up if we let him."

The news hit Raph so hard that he had to grab the tree for balance, already the anger and panic were swelling, "So he's paralyzed!?"

"No, even if he was Leatherhead is certain that it's temporary. That with therapy he'll be fine-"

"Leatherhead's been wrong before Leo, he overlooked the problem to begin with-"

"It's not his fault. Look, we both know Donnie isn't the best patient, and this hasn't been easy on him. But I can't even get him to eat; he just says he's not hungry no matter what I offer. And he tried to talk me out of giving him morphine last night-"

"You didn't listen to him did you!?" demanded Raph

"Shell no, but he kept saying that you and I wouldn't need it, so he shouldn't'-"

Raph growled heavily, slamming the back of his fist against the tree he was leaning on . He quickly glanced back to see if the semi had moved yet before turning back, "Then shove a funnel in his mouth-"

"That doesn't work with everyone Raph. The only reason he hasn't dried out is because of the IV."

He pulled the phone away from his head for a moment before resting his head against the tree. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Donnie, (he still couldn't' get his nightmare out of his head) but he knew he didn't have much say in the matter, and he couldn't let Don go on like this. After all, Leo wouldn't ask his for help unless he truly needed it. SO with a deep breath he held the phone back up to his mouth, "Ok, ok Leo can you hold the phone up to Donnie's head or something. And don't' you DARE put it on speaker phone."

"Ok, thank you." there was silence again, but after a few minutes he heard Leo say , "Its Raph, he wants to talk to you." there was a small scuffle (Raph assumed that Leo was putting the phone up to Donnie's head) and the closing of a door again a confused Don spoke over, "Raph?"

"Hey Donnie. How you feeling?" he tried to put on a friendly tone,

"I'm fine, Mikey's' been keeping me company and Leatherhead is going to be staying at the Lair for a while incase something happens."

"That's good of him."

Donnie laughed slightly, "'that's good of him? Are you under duress?"

"It aint more bogus then you claiming your fine, so how about we both drop the crap?" Raph knew he was being harsh, but he wasn't going to get Donnie to tell him anything by pretending to be a friendly nurse. So after silence Donnie spoke up, "I hate it Raph, I hate being strapped to a freaking bed, I hate not being able to." there was another pause

"Leo already told me about your legs, and how you're trying to talk him out of giving you morphine. "

"We don't' have a lot and its only for emergencies-"

"Incase you forgot, you're practically paralyzed so that counts-"

"But I'm not, I should be able move. It shouldn't bother me. The pain shouldn't keep me from moving, it wouldn't stop you-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. Every bit of it. You're not going to be able to get better if you keep being stubborn-" he paused, waiting for Donnie to say something like 'look whose talking' but he could visualize Donnie biting his tongue, trying to keep from saying anything to make him hang up. So he took a deep breath , "You need to let the others help you, even if it means letting them feed you-"

"Leo told you about that? I just haven't been hungry."

"Don." he took a breath, he needed to be reasonable. Which was hard enough as it is, "Donnie, I know it cant be easy. If it were me I would of already bitten off everyone's fingers. But you're not me, you have to be smart about this. The more you let them help you the faster you'll heal. Which may not seen fast, but considering the alternative doesn't that help?"

There was silence again, "When are you coming home?"

"Soon little brother. I'll be back soon," Raph cast another glance over his shoulder. He could see movement stirring in the cabin of the trailer and knew the driver was awake, "I promise."

" You shouldn't' be out there, Blood Rain is dangerous-"

"I gotta do this Donnie. I have to take him down before he hurts anyone else."

"I know that, but that can wait we should be going after him together. As a team."

Raph heard the semi truck roar to life and hurried over to his bike, "Don I gotta go ok?"

"Raph I'm sorry-"

But Raph had already hung up, he tried not to think of Donnie on the other end of the line realizing the dead silence. Unable even to hang up the phone, he tried not to think of the long and difficult journey had ahead of him. As he straddled his motorcycle and pressed "silent mode" on the handlebars which immediately quieted the motor to near nothing. All he could think about was about how many ways he was going to break Blood Rains skull.

And then how he was going to go home and shove a funnel down Donnie's throat.

8888888888888888888888888888 

It took many hours and Raph wasn't a geographic master (or whatever they called them) but he was pretty sure they should have been to Alaska by now. But after many drop offs (after which the driver was replaced by, who Raph knew, was one of Blood Rains' men), he eventually saw the trailer's covering being torn off and replaced with a plain black one.

The drive even took them into the mountains and into snowy hell, but luckily the leather on his uniform kept him from succumbing to this exothermic ways. Past small towns and even smaller gas stations. But the truck eventually drove off the 'main' road (which at this point was simply snow) and down a pass so narrow that Raph had to commend the driver on his skills.

He chose to slwo down though, without the cover of other cars he'd be easily spotted by the driver. Raph still had the tracker anyway. So he parked his bike again and lay down low for a few hours , pulling a white cameo blanket over himself and the bike incase there were camera's he didn't see, before wheeling the bike up the hill.

Of course, it would have been easier to simply ride it but in pass so narrow the smallest exhaust would stick out like a sore thumb.

Eventually the road opened up and a white mansion was revealed, hidden by its color and built directly into the mountain. In fact, if Raph hadn't been openly looking for it he was sure he would of passed it altogether. He looked around for the semi before concluding that it was probably hidden in a garage.

He made his way back to his bike before opening up his duffle bag again. At this point his stomach growled for the granola he kept in there, but the thought of Donnie refusing to eat made him shove it deeper into the bag. He knew Donnie wouldn't' of listened to him, so the sooner he got back the better. He pulled out several cases of shuriken and knives before opting to simply go for the knives. After all, they were lighter and easier to throw.

Knives, smoke bombs, sais (good ol' sais') he only paused when he remembered the chains still attached to his uniform. He had been meaning to remove them, but now he felt like he needed them. Incase his sais were to fail, after all he was pretty good with them.

manrikigusaris

Satisfied he draped the came back over his back and turned to look at the mansion. As soon as night fell, he'd take on the role of Nightwatcher one more time.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

There are certain things you never wan to hear when you're sneaking into a arms dealer's home.

1) the click of a gun behind your head

2) and not least, the sound of blaring sirens and red lights shooting around like a disco.

So when all three happen, you know you're in a lot of trouble. But when you're Raph, you do the first thing that pops into your head. Which, in this case is spin around and slam the knuckle of his sai into the gun holders face and slam a foot into his neck before taking off down the hallway. He knew the guy would be out before he hit the ground.

AS much satisfaction as that moment gave him, it still didn't' change the fact that everyone on the mountain knew he was here. But it didn't change his mission objective.

The doorway ahead of him opened up and a goon stepped out with a automatic rifle in his hands. Before he could even see him, Raph triggered a chain to drop into his hand and shot it forward into the man's stomach, sending him flying back into the hall he had come from.

He couldn't' keep track of how many goons he had knocked out, but judging by the fact 2 of his throwing knife cases were already empty ,and the trail of knocked out goons behind him (at least he KIND of hoped they were unconscious), he had too assume a lot.

Raph ducked down and crouched around a corner. He knew that the odds of him getting through the mansion without being seen were not likely (even with his training) but he had been hoping to get a sight of Blood Rain before the sirens went off. But That obviously didn't happen.

He took a moment to think, as far as he knew, he had been to every room in this freaking building (including through 5 indoor pools).

Some people…

He stepped over another body before running back the way he came back to the top of a master stair case which reminded Raph of something from the Beauty and the Beast (Dam Mikey's movie night). When he heard footsteps running he quickly ducked back into the shadows in time to see a group of goons running out, 2 of them separated and ran a bit ahead, checking around the corner of the staircase (not having enough sense to check the top, where Raph was hiding). When they felt they were safe they turned back to the group, hurrying out into the hallway all of them around a singular object, a person hunched over with a leather jacket covering him

Bingo.

Raph slipped out of the shadows and onto the railing, throwing himself off and at the group. One of the goons (the one closest to Blood Rain) suddenly yelled something and the half of the group surged forward while half stayed behind, guns up and ready.

But Raph slammed into them with the force, and effect of a bowling ball and turning to the running away group, "Get back here!" he shouted, yanking out one of his sais.

Suddenly a arm shot out and grabbed his. Another one followed, a goon hugged him from behind (not the affectionate kind ) the combined weight caused Raph to sway, he braced his feet trying to drag the group with him, but it didn't he could already feel the goon on his feet trying to grab the other one. Raph lifted one of his sais and threw it after the group, but the arm finally caught his another leg and sent him face planting before he could see if it hit. Raph growled heavily twisting around to free his arms but the "stooges" have such a tight grip on him that they are pinned to his side. He could hear them fumbling around, trying to get a gun out probably

Like that was going to happen.

He pressed his free hand even tighter against his body, feeling for a packet on his side, slowly inching till he felt the tell tale sign of a smoke pellet and pinched on either side of it.

Smoke erupted from underneath him, shooting out and covering the area, already the stooges are coughing and hacking uncontrollably, too busy clutching at their throats to realize that the angry turtle they had been trying to tackle was now standing, pressing his knuckles together.

Of course without their weapons it wasn't a fair fight, and they were all out for the count and Raph was running the way Blood Rain had ran, snatching up his other sai and charging forward. Luckily the hallway is pretty straight, with no secret openings or doors. He should be able to catch up soon, the thought of that makes Raphs' fingers twitch as he rounds another corner-

A goon slammed himself into Raphs stomach with the ferocity of a steroid induced football player, almost knocking him off his feet. But he forces his weight down, doubling over the man and grabbing him around the waist, trying ot reach his damm weapsons again but another goon grabbed him from behind, arms around his neck. That's when Raph saw the third one at the end of the hall raising something in his hands. Cold realization hits him fast enough to dive his head to the right just as the sound fof gunfire fills the air. Something catches the side of Raphs face and slams into the wall behind him, but the feel of warmth blood running down his face only enrages him. He dug his feet deeper into the ground and lifted the goon around his waist high into the air and tossed him towards the goon with the gun before slammign his free hand into the "Hand' goons face, sending im against the wall in agony. The sound of antoher click sends Raph diving forward, low to the ground as bullets rain around him, feeling a quick tuck on his sleeve he dove forward and slammed his shoulder into goons stomach before grabbing him by the head and tossing him back with "hand" goon.

Raph was back on the run, but he quickly felt his face, the bullet only appeared to nick the skin, but that felt like a lot of blood. And ,as he glanced at the shot on his arm, realized the bullet only nicked the Nightwatcher uniform.

Thank shell for that.

Just ahead he can see another waiting up there, gun at his side and watching intently. Just what he needed, he reached at his sides to pull out his sais when the guy suddenly threw himself back away from him seething the gun and reaching at his waist. But Raph doesn't give him a chance and throws a punch at his face but the goon ducks down and lunges himself at Raphs chest.

Raph turned in time to dodge but the guy was back at him again, and there's something trailing in his hands. That's when Raph realizes what it is.

Chains.

Freaking, chains.

How ironic is that?

But now Raphs' back is to the ending of the hallway that Blood Rain had run through, but before he can turn around "Chain" (as Raph was officially calling him now, because "goon" just didn't fit) launched a ball (attached to the end of the chain) right at him. Raph takes another step back, leg shooting out and pinning it against the wall. But Chain has twisted his body, causing the other end of the chain to shoot at him too. Knowing this hallway was limited as it is, he quickly turned his body an took the impact directly in the shoulder.

Pain shot out, causing him to stumble back, but before he could even move Chain was on him again, puling a knife out of his pocket and diving on him. Raph quickly took a step back and shot his knee up and caught him right in the face, the sound of cracking nose (nto the most pleasant sound filled the air and sent him against the opposite wall, holding his face.

Raph was about to raise his foot to knock Chain out completely when a beeping sound filled the hallway, slow at first, it builds up speed. Sort of like-'

The last thing Raph remembers is the sound of explosion and rock slamming into his head.


	3. Healing

He was dead. He was caught in the explosion and now the angels of death that had been following him since the fire had won. Congratulations. But all he can see is a bright light, he assumed that was a good sign. But slowly voices started to fill his ears

_"why are you still here?! We need to help them!"_

That was Casey, was he dead too? No, that's' what he said when he was trying to get Raphs attention…that's a memory. Slowly the painful light began to fade and reveal the hallway, stone's from the explosion were lying everywhere and a painful ringing filled his head.

_"I'm not leaving without Mikey and Donnie!"_

But its not more painful then those dam voices. As he tried to force himself to his feet he quickly took that back in acknowledgement to the pain that shot down his left arm, THAT was definitely more painful.

, _"I am so grateful, now more then ever, that you are my son."_

Splinter, father, why the shell did he have to go say that? He didn't deserve it. Glancing behind him, he could see Chain lying on his back passed out with a gash on his head, it was only then he saw that he had orange hair. Not that that mattered. But why was the hallway was so bright-. That's when it hit him

The hallway wasn't' bright.

It was on freaking fire.

He was stuck in a freaking fire AGAIN.

Raph got ready to run for it, but the thought of Chain laying there made him pause. The guy could of shot him when he had a chance. But instead chose to fight with his chains. Weapons. It wasn't much but it was a tinge of honor, even if he did fight for Blood Rain.  
Oh dam, he had almost forgotten about him. But right now it was more important to get out. So Raph hurried back, using his good arm to drag Chain to a somewhat standing position and heaving him over his shoulder.

Seriously he should be a fireman.

With that he hurried down the hall, desperate to get away from the flames. It didn't take long before he started to see light at the end of tunnel and a wave of cold wind hit him in the eyes, blinding him, suddenly his footsteps tripped and sent him falling forward, Chain flew off his shoulder and away from

_"OH GAWD! RAPH KISSES EWWWWWWW!"_

Raph quickly shook his head to either side, he must of hit his head pretty hard. Slowly he opened his eyes, the hallway had turned cold and cavernous, indicating that they had now entered the mountain, the hallway )to his utter anger) had spilt off into 2 ways. The light he had followed came from a opening in the ceiling, covered in glass revealing a morning sky. Dam he had been here a while-

_"hey-hey Raph."_

Immediately he squeezed his eyes shut, anguish washing over him. Not his voice, anyone but Donnie's. But he breathed out between his teeth and stood up slowly, from what he could tell he hadn't broken anything in the blast, well. He wasn't' a doctor actually. For all he knew, he could of broken his skull open. But moaning from behind him cause him to turn around, Chain was waking up, using his good arm to sit up and glare at the turtle slightly.  
Every ninja instinct Raph had told him to take down Chain before he could get up, but something held him back. So instead he walked on over , "Look , I aint going to kill you punk. Just don't get mixed up with men like Blood Rain ever again, I don't care if he's your long lost sister, you have a lot of skill and you shouldn't waste it. If you ever want a real rematch, come to New York and ask for Raphael Hamoto, got it?"

Chain's green eyes blinked in confusion, but seemed to understand he wasn't going to die. So Raph turned and started back towards the split hallway, wondering which way to take  
When a heavily accented voice came from behind him  
"His panic room is to the left, he was only a few seconds ahead of me so you should catch up."  
Raph turned to him again , not sure if he had really spoken. He wasn't even sure that Chain wasn't lying bt he gut told him it was the truth. So he grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks." and set off quickly. Able to pick uip a fair amount of speed-

_ "-it appears that Donatello has suffered extensive damage to his back in the sciatic and obturator nerves from when the wall fell on him.-"_

Raph shook his head again, using the words to fuel the anger, this was Blood Rains' fault. He was the reason Donnie was like this- then the voices hit him again, like a wave of bricks, the words more painful then the sounds of Donnie's screams that had been echoing through his head ever since he first jumped on the motorcycle. Causing him to stumble against the wall

**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
'No Brainiac' he gripped the wall tightly,  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**  
**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**

fighting back the emotion, 'I'm sorry.' he squeezed his eyes shut, yelling out in frustration before launching himself forward again, soaring through the hallway, his anger building up in his gut. THE anger that his brothers almost died, the anger that Donnie was in agony, the anger that Donnie had apologized to HIM, the anger that Leo was right.  
Finally he heard the sound of fluttering paper and a voice drifted back to him, he didn't know what he was saying. But he knew WHO was saying it. As he turned a corner he saw the large metal door that Chain had told him about. And the key pad that was stuck to the wall. Of course, if Donnie were there he could get it open real fast. But , Raph wasn't his brother, and he had his own method. So he flipped one of remaining Knives out of the case and stabbed right through it. The door hissed and popped open slightly, from inside Raph could hear Blood Rain scream in terror, and the sound of fluttering increased drastically. For some reason, it made Raph feel satisfied, "Knock knock." he said, throwing the door open.  
A large fat man was huddled up in the far corner of a very small room against just one of the shelves covered in money, desperately trying to stuff as much as he could into his pockets. His bady eyes widening at the sight of him, "Wh-what are you?!" he demanded, backing up even further, "G-Go away!"

That made Raph chuckle, "Really? I take down about a hundred of your goons and the best you can say is 'go away'? You certainly aint a poet." he took a step in when the duffel back was thrown at him, a couple hundreds slipping out

"Take it! You can have all of it! There's easily a million in there-"

Raph tossed the money to the side, grabbing one of the stand alone shelves and pushing on it, causing the money to fly everywhere, )and the little man to scream even higher), "This isn't about money, Blood Rain. You hurt a lot of people you piece of shell, a lot of good people, my brothers"

**_"Raph I'm sorry-"_**

But he refused to let it show on his face, he took several steps forward, Blood Rain's foot slipped and he fell flat on his back, rolling around like a disgusting pile of fat. He slowly took his sai out from behind him  
"And you're going to suffer just like they did."

8888888888888888888888888888 

It would be a understatement to say after riding on his bike all the way across Canada, fighting a army, and driving back across Canada without a sec of sleep to say he was glad to be home, when he rolled his bike back into the garage. Sliding off he took a moment to gasp for air.

There was a sound of running footsteps as the door flew open again to reveal Mikey, "Raphie-" but his blue eyes widen with horror a sec later, "What happened to you?"

Raph had almost forgotten that he had to wrap up his arm and put a bandage to that bullet wound in his cheek, "you know, just stuff." he reached into his bikes saddle bag and tossed Mikey a small paper bag, "Got you some Canadian Bacon, you said you wanted to try some."

Like a true bonehead, Mikey's face lit up instantly, "Thanks!" then went running out of sight. Raph shook his head lightly, trying to keep from laughing (admittedly, after everything it would feel nice to do so) before taking his duffel bag and walking into the Liar.

It was late, so it surprised to see Leo standing right there, arms crossed (though admittedly harder with his 'Mickey Mouse' hand). THE lecture is all over his face. But Raph simply nods, "Sup." and tosses his bag away.

Leo watched it fall before looking back at him, "You shouldn't leave it there, Mikey might trip over it-"

"Nice to see you too ,Leo." he walks right on by but Leos' hand stops him. Ticked, he turned back to look at Leo, "Can I help you?" he asked patiently

"You should Leatherhead look at you, he's in the infirmary now."

But Raph flinches slightly, it might be nice to get his arm look at. The fact of the matter was though, that someone else was in the infirmary too, "Later, right now I could sleep for about 10 years-"

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Leo demanded, pulling out a newspaper from behind him and holding it out. At first Raph just glared at him before yanking it away, and looking over the cover for what Leo was pointing at, but it didn't take long

** Arms Dealer found with broken neck**  
At around 1:30am police officers found notorious arms dealer Walter Plad, aka  
"Blood Rain" laying in the Canadian mountains with his neck broken and eyes  
Almost completely blinded. It is unsure how he came to be alone in the mountains  
But it appears he had been abandoned there. The hospital looking over him  
Confirm that there is little to no hope of him recovering from his full paralysis.  
And he will spend time in a special prison/hospital before being taken to court  
But lawyers are already pushing for life in prison based on evidence police  
Found outside of their station which shows his numerous crimes and illegal  
Dealings-

"Dam, so the cowardly shell-hole ended up surviving." he crumbled up the newspaper in his hands, "I guess paralyzed for life is better then nothing." he tossed the paper into the trash when he saw Leo looking at him, "Yeah I didn't break his neck. It seemed too easy so I dropped him off in the midle of nowhere. But I was aleast hopign he'd get eaten by wolves or something."

Leo was obviously unamused by this humo sighed heavily, but he seemed to know there was no point in arguing. r but Raph didn't care, he was tired. He set his bike helmet on the table and started heading for the hallway where all the bedrooms were located

"YOU should go see Don."

Even the sound of his little brothers name made him twitch, but he tried to wave Leo off, "Later Fearless, I'm tired -" he felt a hand grab his arm and grip it tightly. He turned to see Leo hodling on to him, glaring heavily. But Raph wasn't exactly new to the 'attitude'game, "Unless you want to loose that arm, you better let it go-"

"YOu could of already of been in the infirmary by now, I know you hung up on him before when he was apologizing-"

"I was trackign donw Blood Rain, the target was moving-"

"You're a idiot," Leo's figners dug even deeper into Raphs arm, "Its like you don't know Don at all! You know how he gets when he blames himself for something and you hanging up on him didn't help! HE was worried sick-"

The sound of a sliding door caught both brothers attention. At frist Raph thought that their 'convsersation' had drew in the attention of Splinter. But that's when he realized the sound had come from across the room, right from the infirmary. And, judging by the look on Leo's face, it was the last person they wanted to be on their feet.  
Don was standing against the door, both hands gripping his bo staff (probably left in there from the original examination) but he looked as though his entire body was weighing him down as he fougth the agony deep in his nerves. Already his skin was covered in sweat and his knes were buckled together which made Raph realize that his arms were supporting his entire body.  
Panic quickly overtook all the anger he had felt towards Leo, breaking free he hurried forward, "Don what are you doing?! You're going to hurt your-" but when he was a foot from beign able to touch him, Don's arm wrapped around the raillign and he used his free arm to swing his bo around and smack Raph right in the face.  
The red banded ninja stumbled back, unsure if that had actually happened. HE took another step forward only to have the staff find his nose, "OW!" he quickly put a hand to his nose ot make sure it wasn't bleedign and glanced to Don's other side, where Leo had snuck over. At first Raph was hopding Leo would grab him but Leo had his arm out to stop Mikey, seeming to understand that Donnie had something to say.  
Raph didn't care, he looked back over to his suffering shakign brother, "Don what the hell are you doing?! You need to be resting-"

But the pained gasps that came from Donnie formed words, "Then-let=me-talk-" there were already tears in his eyes slowly pulling himself up to a standing position as his legs buckled again, "Were you mad at me? Is that why you left?"

Evne though Don was the smartest of them, Raph couldn't help but questiong his sanity, "Of course not Don, I left because." he tooka moment to wet his tounge "I left because you were in agony, and I couldn't help you. I'm a turtle of action you know that-"

"SO I did make you leave." the sadness was clear in Don's voice

"NO, Dam it Don! I left to make sure that Blood Rain couidl never hurt anyone again! I did it IN your name-"

"THen-Then why didn't you say it? Why couldn't you just tell me that? You could of said it at any time, but instead you chose to leave me wondering if I had inadvertently caused your death." Donnie's grip on his staff slipped slightly and he gasped in pain." the shaking worsened, Don seemed to be nearing the end of his strenght, and for a moment Raph hoped that he would just collapse. But Don could be stubburn if he wanted to be. He'd probably stand there until the end of time, no matter of how much pain he was in. But Raph couldn't let that happen. He looked Don right in the eyes. Something he felt he hadn't done in a long time, he had to let Don know this was the truth, "You're right Donnie, I should of told you but I was just being a selfish shell-head as usual. But for God's sake, "he tried to fight the emotion in his voice rising up and threatening to take over like innate instinct. A brotherly one, "Please don't' put yourself through this agony because of me, its not worth it."  
When Don didn't say anything back raph took a step forward, risking anoher blow to the head, When Donnie didn't smack him with his staff again he took another one, till he was close enough to touch Donnie. He held out his arms fighting his normal "run intoa fire" instinct, "Its ok Donnie." he ensured him.  
That was invitation enough, because Donnie released the staff and crumbed into his brothers arms. Raph instantly wrapped his arms around him and hugged his brothers limp form close kneeling down so that Don wouldn't feel tempted to stand again. Leo and Mikey finally came forward and knelt by Raph. Leo's hand gripping Raphs shoulder But Raph didn't care, he didn't care he had tears pouring out of his eyes. He held Don's head to his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry Donnie. I'm so sorry Little brother-"

"its ok Raphie," there was that child like voice again, that almost sent Raph into another tear frenzy, "And Raph?"

"Yeah little bro?" he could feel Donnie smiling into his shoulder,

"Leo's the one who said I could beat your head in when you got back.

8888888888888888888888888888 2 months later  
It is said that if we do not learn from history we are doomed to repeat it. And Donnie completely agreed with this statement. So he didn't know why, when Mikey had come to him, telling him he had an awesome idea, he didn't just wheel away from him.  
Probably because curiosity killed the cat.  
And it's probably what was going to kill Donnie.

It would be an understatement to say that Mikey found more joy in Donnie's wheelchair then the actual user. Unfortunately most of his ideas were dangerous enough to send BOTH brothers into feeding tubes for life. That's why Raph threatened to pound BOTH their heads in if he found them doing something else dangerous.  
That's why they were in the sewers now, over an inverted slope that easily went over a 90 degree angle. Donnie peered over the edge again, despite the seatbelt that kept him strapped in, it certainly was a long way, "Mikey I don't' know about this." But when he glanced back at his baby brother, he could already see the wild imagination running free.

"Come on! It'll be fine! I read somewhere online that this is good for healing!" Mikey pulled on his helmet strap one last time before he rolled the chair forward, already Don could feel the wheels hanging over the edge and it sent his heart into overdrive. He gripped the arm-rests frantically, "Mikey-"

But it was already too late as Mikey stepped onto the stands on the back of Don's wheelchair and leaned forward with a battle cry,

"COWABUNGA!"

Immediately over going over the edge they were met with extreme wind, striking their faces and pulling back their eyelids with extreme g-4. Even though Donnie knew it wasn't a official term, he had no doubt in mind they were going faster then the speed of light and that alone made him grab the handlebar that served as his emergency brake (something Mikey had ENSURED him that was fixed) and yanked on into have it give way in his hand and Donnie realized what a terrible mistake they had made" WHAT THE SHELL MIKEY?! I THOUGHT LEATHERHEAD REPAIRED THE BRAKES!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!' yelled Mikey; already he was crouching down slightly, leaning into the curve. Wheel chair shooting down the wall like a demented luger (with Mikey adding to the demented part), "I SAID SOMEBODY DID-"

And that's when the situation became more dire, "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!" OH DEAR-" there was another lurch, as they hurled down a deeper slope, up ahead Donnie could already see a opening . Where it lead? He had no idea, all he knew was that he didn't want to be there he gripped his armrestst again and squeezed his eyes shut-  
Suddenly something shot out and grabbed the back of the wheelchair, and brought it to a complete halt. Still dizzy, it took a little bit for Donnie to realize that they were still alive. That relief was completely destroyed when he heard Mikey say "Uh oh." and he turned his head to see Raph standing a sewer opening, one of his manrikigusaris chains was wrapped around the handlebar of his wheelchair, with a glare so deep that it could have served as a drill.  
Donnie instantly knew they were both DEAD.  
"What have I told you about Donnie surfing, Mikey?" he spoke through clenched teeth, as he started to pull them up the slanted slope. Donnie now knew what it was like to be a fish on the end of a demented fisherman's line.  
Suddenly the opening at the end of the tunnel seemed like a fine travel destination. But as Raph took hold of the frame of the wheelchair and heaved it on a flat surface, Donnie knew where was no escape. Mikey seemed to understand that too as he crouched down at his position on Don's back-foot stands, "Hey-Hey Raphie boy-"

"Mikey, answer the question."

"To...UM..."

"I told you NOT to do it didn't I?!"

"No! You said to be more careful! And we are wearing helmets-"

"That's not the point Mikey, you're both getting your cast off tomorrow do you really want to re-break it!?"

Before Mikey could answer, Raph grabbed him by the mask-straps and grabbed Donnie's wheelchair by the handlebars dragging them back the way they had come. Donnie couldn't help but glare at Mikey's apologetic smiles, after all. _HE_ was the reason that they were getting death-lectures from Raph every 5 minutes. _HE_ was the reason that Raph had chained Donnie's wheelchair to the wall for 2 days.  
When they entered the Lair, Leo was holding his swords, a look of satisfaction on his face After all; it had been a while since he held them. But his smile faded when he saw Raph dragging in their two little brothers, "Oh great, Mikey what did you do?!"

Mikey gave his oldest brother an innocent smile, hoping at his last chance at freedom I -I was taking Donnie for a walk.'"  
"Don can get around just fine now remember? That's why he's in a wheelchair."  
It was true, after weeks of ice therapy and other sorts, Donnie pain had finally lessened enough to push himself around in a wheel chair (his legs still greatly weakened from the wall) but it was still better then nothing and even if it would take a few more months, there was no reason Donnie wouldn't be able to walk again, "Besides, weren't' you supposed to be taking him to Leatherhead's? So they could talk about. Something-"  
"It was a shortcut-"

Donnie felt Raph grip the back handles of his wheelchair again as he dropped Mikey on the ground "Well, Mikey you lost your privileges. I'll take Donnie down, so at least I know he won't get his head busted open." He turned the chair and began to wheel Donnie out when he glanced back at Leo, "I'll let YOU deal with out- extreme Donnie-boarder" and wheeled Donnie out of the Lair But Donnie didn't argue, after all, since Raphs' return from his "Nightwatcher mission" he had turned to "demon nurse" only this time he listened to Leatherhead's instructions very carefully, he even slept in Don's room now to ensure Don was always in earshot. It got to the point where Leatherhead didn't even need to be there anymore and moved back home ("it's much quieter there anyway, "he commented to Donnie). It didn't change that Donnie could see the guilt that was lingering in Raphs eyes, even after all this time. So after traveling in silence for a bit, he spoke up, "Raph?"  
"Yeah Don?"

""I appreciate all the help you've been giving me. But you don't need to worry so much ok?" even though Donnie couldn't see him, he could hear Raphs breath thickening slightly, then his hand fell on Donnie's scalp, rubbing it slightly,

"Yeah I do, you're my little brother remember?"

Donnie smiled slightly. Raph took his hand off of Dons' head. But when a slight slope came into view, he felt Raph tighten his grip on his back-bars and quicken his step. Already he could feel slight post traumatic panic settling in, "Raph?! Raphael what are you doing!?"

"Finding out what 'Donnie surfing' is all about."

As they came up to the slope, and even when they both went flying off it and down the tunnel, Raph laughing loudly and Donnie screaming. Don knew he had nothing not be afraid of

After all, his older brother always had his back  
END


	4. Extra: Leo's night

This si just something I wrote for the night that Raphael left, not much just some Leo and Donnie brotherly moments

Leo fell just a step behind, shouting after Raph as he disappeared with a burst of exhaust. He knew that now he wouldn't be able to catch with him if he wanted to. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out his shell cell that sure didn't mean he wasn't going to give him 'mobile wireless hell', "Raph you better call as SOON as you as you get this! And you better have a shell of a good explanation for running off!" he tried to keep his voice down to keep his brothers from hearing him, but the anger was clear in his voice. But their presence was still heavy to him, as he glanced back where he had come, "Just come back soon, alright?" with that he slammed his phone down and walked back.

The infirmary was still in a state of shock, (except for Leatherhead, who shook his head sadly). He nodded to Master Splinter who left the room (knowing Leo had everything under control) and turned to his brothers.

Both of his little brothers' eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. He didn't know if it was because they were both injured but it only added to the weight in his stomach. But as a leader, he walked over and placed a hand on Mikey's head and on Donnie's plastron, "Its ok guys." he assured them, "He's just blowing off some steam. You know Raph." it seemed to ease Mikey, but Donnie was smarter. His brown eyes easily said he wasn't convinced (hurt even).

He and Donnie both knew Raph was always like this, even though he was fiercely protective of his brothers, there were times when Raph didn't seem to think of the consequences of his actions. But Leo couldn't, he had no such freedom, so he turned to Leatherhead, "How do we help Donnie?" he needed to change the situation, hoping that this one would help.

Leatherhead seemed to understand that and nodded, "Once again, I am very limited on my knowledge of Donatello's turtle physiology, even with his notes. But one can recover from this sort of damage. Normally the taller the person the longer it takes for them to heal." he looked over at Donnie and chuckled weakly, "Luckily that is not the case here."

"Low blow Leatherhead." but Donnie smiled back, a moment to release the tension in the air.

"But it will require some therapy, ice treatments and such. But mostly we'll need time. And we'll need to make Donatello as comfortable as possible."

And so preparations were made, Leatherhead would stay in the Lair for a while to ensure that Donnie had a "doctor "on sight 24-7. Mikey had gotten creative and carved out a mattress to Donnie's shape, even counting for his shell ("That'll help, right?" he had asked meekly).

That's when Leo had remembered where all the spare blankets were and hurried off to go get them. When he opened the closet he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, turning he saw Master Splinter standing there with concern in his eyes, "You have seen it too my son? You saw the bag that Raphael took with him? "

Leo nodded, having searched Raph's room as soon as he left, the only thing that had been missing was his "Nightwatcher" uniform, "I thought he gave up the vigilante job-"

"I do not think that Raphael is returning to the name "Nightwatcher" but he knew that he would be facing many obstacles and thought it might become useful. He also keeps many emergency supplies in that bag. He did not pick up the helmet either. Rather, only taking his motorcycle helmet."

Leo nodded, but this information didn't help him. Once again Splinter smiled at him with his reassuring eyes, "You're brother will return, you must keep faith in him." then he turned somber, "Leatherhead has informed me of Donatello's predicament. What is your recommended course of action, my son?"

"Why are you asking me? Leatherhead is the doctor-"

"I am asking you, because you are his brother."

Another pause, "we are going to be there for him and help him in anyway we can.'"

"Very good." he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder again before turning and walking away. Leo took this moment to head for the infirmary door when he heard voices drifting out

"I'm sorry Donnie."

He paused, that was Mikey, and he sounded upset. He reached for the door when another voice responded, this time Donnie.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"But you were protecting me-"

"And I don't regret doing it, you're my little brother."

Another pause, "Did, did it hurt?"

Donnie chuckled softly, "Don't worry; I don't remember anything before the blast. Why don't you go ahead and go to bed? "

"Do you mind if I sleep in here? I promise not to snore this time."

A small chuckle, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Leo smiled and stepped away. It was hard to remember sometimes, but even though Donnie was his little brother, he was also someone's big brother too. And, deciding everything was under control; he left and headed to get some sleep too.

8888888888888888888888888888 

Leo never had any powers, but ever since he was a child he could always tell when his brothers needed him (even Raph). So when he was pulled out of a dead sleep he knew something was wrong. He threw himself out of bed and didn't' stop till he was in the infirmary.

Mikey was sleeping soundly in his hospital bed, but Donnie's' eyelids were shaking uncontrollably, lips moving. His body had been bound down and padded around him to keep him from accidentally rolling in his sleep. Leo quickly patted Mikey on the head (that boy could sleep through an earthquake) and hurried over to Donnie, putting a hand on his plastron and head whispering, "Don! Donnie its ok!"

Donnie's eyes shot open breathing rapidly as he quickly looked around the view from his limited vantage point till he knew that he truly was in reality before looking up at his eldest brother.

Leo smiled gently, rubbing Donnie's head, "Are you ok?"

Donnie's head shifted slightly but a flinch of pain shot across his face. But it didn't mean the pain was any less severe, and Leo knew he was so used to it now he could stop himself from screaming in pain just to keep his brothers from worrying about him. And it didn't stop him from putting on a brave face, "I'm fine Leo."

Of course, Leo knew better so he immediately went over to the med cabinet and pulled out a needle pre-filled with painkillers and when he began to turn he saw Donnie watching him the best he could, "Leo DON'T. We don't have a lot and we'll need it for emergencies."

"Donnie, this IS a emergency." he put the needle up to the bag and injected it, that's when he noticed Donnie's eyes brimming with tears and quickly turned his attention back to him," Hey, its ok Don, is the morphine working?"

"I shouldn't need it, you wouldn't RAPH wouldn't-"

"That's bull and you know It." he pulled up a chair and sat by Donnie's side

"No its not! You wouldn't need it, you wouldn't need to have people help you freaking move, and you would have been able to get that wall off of you and Mikey-"

"ENOUGH Don-" that's when it hit him," I thought you said you were passed out when the wall fell on you?"

Donnie's breath hitched, realizing he had been caught, "I…I lied…I remember seeing Mikey passed out and the wall falling over, I remember throwing myself over him, I remember the wall." he paused again, squeezing his eyes shut, and Leo knew he was remembering the pain, "I wasn't awake for long after that, but I remember trying to get the wall off before passing out." he fell quiet, turning his eyes away.

Leo sighed softly rubbing his face, he couldn't' even begin to imagine the agony Don had been in, the fear. He reached out again and rubbing Donnie's scalp, "Let's not talk about that right now alright? Do you want to sit up?"

Although Leo could see the helplessness in Donnie's eyes, nodded (flinching). Leo stood up and undid the buckles on Donnie's straps, carefully scooping him into his arms (using his leg to drag the IV after him and being careful with his bandaged hand), Leo carried him over to an unused hospital bed, Laying Donnie down, and he worked the crank on the side of the bed and forced it into sitting position.

"Why did you move me? The other bed has a crank too-"

"What? Is it a crime to want to sit with my little brother?" he carefully place his hands under Donnie and slid him over before sitting next to him, putting a arm around his little brothers shoulders and moving Don's head to it was resting on his shoulders. Even though Leo knew Don didn't like being moved around like a puppet, he could feel his brothers breathing relaxing against him, which at least assured him Donnie was comfortable and happy.

It was a little bit before Don spoke, "Maybe its better that Raph went all "punisher". Do you remember the time we all got the flu but Raph?"

"Remember it? I still have nightmares about it.' Leo laughed softly, "Master Splinter thought it'd be a good lesson in compassion for Raph to be the doctor for a change. THAT was a mistake."

"Shell yeah; he wrapped Mikey in a blanket so tightly that he passed out. And he poured scalding hot soup down your throat."

"And when your fever got too high he literally threw you in a tub of ice. And when he thought you were trying to escape he accidental dunked held your head underwater. I mean, he noticed the bubbles stopped coming up _eventually_."

"It's surprising Master Splinter had no idea till Mikey crawled into his room begging for mercy like a Spartan messenger."

Even though Leo didn't get the joke, the image of Mikey army crawling across the Lair holding a towel where Leo had written a desperate cry for help (hiding under furniture as Raph continued his aggressive man-hunt) was enough to make him laugh "If Raph wasn't a ninja or a turtle, I'm sure he'd make a excellent CIA interrogator."

Donnie laughed again, trying to keep it down. But Leo was relieved that, even though Donnie couldn't move without being in agony that he could still laugh. Leo leaned over and rested his head onto of Don's, an attempt at meager affection. But it seemed to do the trick.

They sat there in silence for so long so that Leo almost drifted off until a voice so quiet came from Donnie," I'm sorry…"

"Huh? What are you sorry for?"

"If I hadn't' told Raph I was sorry he wouldn't of left-"

Leo's grip on Donnie's shoulder tightened, and he added it to a list of things to lecture Raph on when he returned, "Its not your fault, Raph is a protector you know that. And I don't' want either you or Mikey worrying about that right now ok? Right now just focus on getting better, so you can beat his head in when he gets back." He hopes that a little bit more humor will cheer Donnie up, but he stays quiet and Leo could feel him tensing up again.

"But I don't know if I can handle it Leo….being…_useless_." he says the word as though it were poison, "I don't wan to burden anyone, I don't' want them to have to help me-"

"Donnie we WANT to help you. Are you ever going to understand that?"

"But Leo I can' even-" he shuts up immediately and there's a feeling of fear in the air, as though he was afraid Leo would realize the words he was trying to hide. But Leo is smarter then that, and when he looks down on Donnie, he can see him averting his eyes the best he can, "Can't what Don?"

But now he's refusing to talk.

"Don, you can't withhold anything to keep us from helping you. So I'm going to ask you again and you're going to answer_, what can't you do_?"

Donnie flinches and makes Leo regret speaking so harshly, but then he spoke, "I thought it was nothing at first, I thought I was just sleepy…but after I moved the first time and I was jolting in pain I realized that, "he paused, "I couldn't sit up, I knew I could move my arms but, my legs…"

"You can't move your legs?"

"I can make the muscles twitch which is still painful, which is a good sign, but from the lower back down…"his voice is tinged with fear, "I tried Leo, I tried-"

"I know I know." now he really regrets speaking so harshly he wraps his other arm around Donnie's' front to hug him close, "it's just another obstacle, we can get through it."

But when his little brother doesn't respond Leo knows exactly what he's thinking again. He knows Don's scared, terrified at the thought of needing help every second of the way, to eat, to sit up, to even do basic things. He knows he needs to comfort him, "Hey Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first came to the new Lair? We were all out at the pond messing around; I didn't want anything to do with it. But Raph thought it would be funny to throw me in? Of course, I didn't come up for a while because I was disoriented but you all freaked out and jumped in after me which shoved me into the bottom. Raph was eventually able to drag me out and I was coughing up mud for hours. I didn't tell you all at the time that I was still vomiting so I snuck into the bathroom later that night and prayed that whatever was in my stomach would finally hurl up. But you woke up and found me there anyway and deduced that I had swallowed eggs. You teased me for a bit, saying that Master Splinter should have warned me about getting "pregnant" and that I should have just said no. But in the end you sat with me through the night and found a way for me to vomit those bastards out." he laughed softly, "Of course Mikey and Raph were hysterical when they found out it was frog eggs. Surprisingly they were still alive. Mikey wanted to dump mutagen on them but Splinter made us put them back into the pond." he looked down at Donnie, "I remember the thought of even asking for help making me embarrassed beyond thought. But I knew that you would know how to help, so I accepted it. And that's what you need to do to, ok? NO matter what happens we won't think any differently of you. Understand?"

Not able to nod Donnie simply said, "Yes."

Satisfied Leo pulled away, "Ok, it's late, and I need to update Leatherhead. So no more keeping secrets about your health." he carefully picked Donnie back up and laid him back into his padded hospital bed and strapped him back down. When turned to leave he heard Donnie whisper-call, "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wheel Mikey's bed next to mine?"

Leo glanced over then nodded moving the bed over without him so much as twitching. He saw Donnie watch Mikey out of the corner of his eye with relief before drifting off. The eldest brother smiled softly before rubbing them both on the head again and leaving the room with a cold name in his stomach.

Raphael.


End file.
